


Adoration

by dyano86



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, Narcissism, Party, Self-cest, Shapeshifting, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyano86/pseuds/dyano86





	Adoration

Allison was just going through the motions at this point. She took a sip of her cocktail and leaned heavily against the wall, watching the party of other Academy students dancing along to the music. Her friends had tried to hype up their third year as something special — when the the boys, the coursework, and the responsibility would all start to fall into place. "As if," she murmured to herself, waving a finger at the wedge of lime floating in her red plastic cup, causing the fruit to dance and twirl in time with the music around her.

Allison had joined the Academy with a great deal of excitement a few years ago; a place for young people with extraordinary super abilities to come study together, learning ethics and politics while honing their inhuman skills. It seemed like a dream, until she realized that a shy girl in the real world was still a shy girl on this new, superhuman campus too. The social system turned out to be even more hierarchical than back in high-school, and just like before, she had made it into the pretty-girl clique as the token quiet, bashful member. Her friends would gossip and date, leaving Allison mostly to fend for herself in isolation.

This party tonight was no exception; Allison felt content as a wallflower and was eagerly eyeing the front door, wondering when it would be acceptable for her to flee the event and venture back to campus — until she was ambushed from behind in a fierce, surprise bearhug. "I wasn't sure you'd actually come!" Melissa's trademark shriek signaled that she had clearly been drinking, but it was nothing out of the ordinary on a night like this.

"Yeah, well," Allison shrugged, her voice straining to outcompete the music. "I like seeing you guys. I might not stay long, though."

Melissa was already shaking her head aggressively, "Hell no, Allie. I want you to break out of your shell tonight. It's finally third year —"

Allison cut her off, rolling her eyes. "I know, I know. It's finally time to start being our best selves."

The party was a dense display of twenty-something adrenaline; music was loud, drinks were plentiful, and of course being an Academy party, the superpowers were on full display. Across the room there were a half-dozen girls levitating red plastic cups, and in the other corner was a motley lightshow of sparks, bolts, and streams of energy shooting from fingertips. It was a who's who of showboating, including one tall boy in the corner shapeshifting his features into any celebrity crush that was shouted from the gathering crowd.

Melissa nudged Allison in the side, winking aggressively. "I heard Josh was asking about you.”

Allison could feel herself blush, just at a mention of his name. "Yeah, I noticed him," she had to admit. She drifted her gaze back to the cocky shapeshifter across the room as he molded his face back into his original form — the slim, olive-skinned Josh who she knew all too well.

"Well," Melissa prodded again, "You’ll go talk to him, right?”

Rather than answer the question, Allison just took another large sip of her punch.

But Melissa wouldn’t let up. "Allie I know you're tired of us all pushing you, but it's already making a difference. Like, you look really cute tonight, and I bet it's because you knew Josh would be here. As long as you stop overthinking things, you know you'll be fine. He’s super into you."

Josh had been an on-again-off-again something for the past year, and while Allison would insist over and over that nothing was serious, it was true that she had intentionally dressed up tonight in the hopes that he'd notice, donning a more form-fitting top than she'd normally wear out, matched by a new pleated skirt showing a nice bit of leg. She and Josh had met during their first few months at the Academy and certainly found a reliable friendship. Eventually the nights spent watching movies turned into nights spent making out, but Allison had never let it go too far beyond that point despite Josh's constant insisting that they try dating for real. She couldn't quite understand his interest in her — Allison knew herself to be rather quiet, and fairly plain, and she was worried that Josh would grow bored with her if she ever made a real effort at keeping his attention.

Besides, Allison wasn't even sure at this point that she wanted a boyfriend. On rare occasion she would feel the same butterflies around Melissa that she did around Josh, but she never let herself dwell too long on those feelings. It seemed almost too complicated to try and deconstruct, at least for now.

Luckily for Allison, though, her fits of introspection grew more and more foggy as the evening’s drinks started to kick in — Melissa had taken the liberty to fetch them some heartier cocktails as a temporary distraction, and before long, the two had joined a larger group of girls doing shots and celebrating the start of a new year.

"Allie, do that thing with the drink!" Melissa held up her cup of liquor topped with a wedge of lime, and Allison smiled before raising a finger to the rim and causing the lime to sprout a flower from within the rind. Around the group she went, manifesting different styles of flowers into bloom, laughing all the while.

"Cool trick," the words came sweet and soft from behind her as Allison turned to spot Josh walking up to join the group. "Something new you learned over the summer?" He asked and raised his own cup, which Allison in turned caused to bloom like the others.

She blushed, "I've always been able to do it, I just never considered it a party trick." Allison tried to turn back to her friends, but realized the group had made themselves scarce when Josh had ventured over. She took a sip of her drink before turning back to face the boy, as tall and handsome as ever, and remembered the advice Melissa shared earlier — Allison was just tipsy enough to swallow her hesitation and not overanalyze. "Come on," she grabbed Josh by the wrist, "Let's dance."

It was liberating to try and let herself loose for a change, if just for brief moments. She and Josh would flirt and drink and dance, and each minute of conversation left Allison feeling gleeful. Within the hour, she found herself making out with the boy off in a secluded corner of the house. Everything felt perfect, until Josh paused one moment between long kisses to look Allison in the eyes.

"I have a question," he spoke sweetly.

"Mhmm?" She felt the liquor in her system taking effect, feeling far less inhibited than she'd often find herself at parties. "Ask me anything."

Josh paused, before letting the words out slowly and clearly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The next few seconds were a blur for Allison. She felt her anxiety flood back into her gut through a broken levy — within moments, she was outside on the lawn walking fast from the party, Josh following just a few steps behind.

"Allie, come on, I just wanted to let you know how I feel!" Josh jogged to keep up with the girl's quick pace, and before long the two were walking slowly side by side down the sidewalk back towards campus in silence.

"I just..." Allison struggled with the words, and it wasn't the first time. "It's not that simple for me, okay?"

Josh was patient, just waiting for the girl to keep talking without pressuring her further. It was a clear, warm evening, and a bright full moon kept the pathway well lit as the couple ventured on. In the ensuing silence, Allison tried to work through the blitz of messy thoughts in her head, but the more she mulled over the words, the more tangled they became. The multitude of drinks in her system certainly didn’t help.

"I like you a lot, Josh," she started, "But I don't want to put myself into something that will end up badly. I'm not good enough for a boyfriend like you." She paused to breath before continuing, more words laced with alcohol spilling out of her mouth. "I think I really want this but I can't let myself get passed this hurdle. It makes me sad that it's me you'd want to be with, when you could do so much better."

Josh had stopped walking now, and after a few paces, Allison did as well. He wasn't staring at the girl in shock or disappointment, but rather with a look of thoughtful inspection. "Allie," he spoke flatly, "Is there a reason you never ask me to use my powers?"

Allison shrugged, surprised by his tangent. "I don't know," she murmured.

"Because," Josh continued, "Well, we've hooked up probably a few dozen times, and at any point you could have asked me to shift into someone else, and I would have done it. I mean anyone," Josh took a small step to close the gap between them. "Other boys you like, or famous celebrities." He paused briefly, "I'd even shift into Melissa, if you'd ask me to."

Allison averted her gaze. She didn't realize her curiosity was so transparent, but that wasn't something she wanted to delve into with Josh. "What does this have to do with anything," she asked, trying to get back on subject.

Josh had taken another half step forward. "Close your eyes really quickly, okay? Just trust me."

Allison breathed a deep sigh before following his instructions.

"Okay, now open them." The voice that spoke those words came from Josh's direction, but they were not in in his recognizable tone. They were feminine, and so remarkably uncanny, but a voice that Allison knew all too well — she perhaps shouldn't have been surprised when she opened her eyes, but the experience was paralyzing. She was looking at herself.

"Just listen to me," Josh spoke in a perfect facsimile of Allison's voice. He stood at her exact height, having copied every inch of her body, face, and hair down to the finest detail. He was even wearing a copy of her current outfit, skirt and all. In her inebriated haze, Allison almost found herself dizzied by the experience. "I want you to look at me, Allie. Really look at me. Because clearly, you don't see in yourself what other people see in you." Josh took a final step forward, closing the gap between his new feminine body and that of the real girl — he reached out two twinned hands to grab Allison's, but she retreated back.

Allison gasped, "Josh, this is too weird."

"Allie, I'll change right back if you want, but please, look at yourself. You are a stunningly beautiful person, inside and out. Any guy — myself included — would trip over themselves with the chance to be with you. If you're ever going to let yourself feel loved, you need to at least accept yourself first." Josh waited patiently, the two matching forms standing eye-to-eye in silence.

"I don't..." Allison started before catching her words and shifting to the offensive. "Well for starters, you're cheating."

"What? How?" Josh was taken aback.

"Well you're clearly making me look different just to prove a point," Allison let her eyes drift up and down the matching body before her. "Like, you made my skin look too clear, and my lips are too full. And you definitely made some changes... physically," she gestured with her hand towards her double's chest.

Josh laughed, "Allie I'm copying you in every detail, trust me. I'm very good at this. Every curve is a real, honest match." He smiled and did a little twirl. "What you're seeing is the real deal, but that's exactly what I'm saying. You need to accept that you're a gorgeous person, and if I can help you see it, well then it's worth a little awkwardness right?"

Allison found it hard to actually listen to the words coming from Josh's lips — now shaped as two perfect doubles of Allison's own. As he talked, she let herself look a bit more closely at the face of the girl that stood before her, and as much as it was hard to admit it, Josh did have a point. She did see herself differently.

"So you're saying," Allison spoke quietly, "This is really me?"

Josh nodded. "And you admit it, right? You're hot."

Allison shrugged, but found herself blushing at the realization. "I wouldn't use that exact word," she admitted, “but you're right, for the most part."

“You can say more,” Josh spoke coyly, in what was truly a perfect imitation of Allison’s own bashful tone, “You can even flirt with me, when I’m like this. I won’t tell anyone, and you might find it cathartic.”

Allison was unsettled at just how spot-on his impersonation was. For a fleeting moment, it did feel like she had been duplicated into another body. She shoved away her double playfully. “Cut it out, I’m not that vain,” she tried to scoff but instead the noise came out as an awkward blend of giggles. "Come on, you can walk me home...Allison," she accented that final word, giving in a bit to his games, pretending to really talk to another her.

The two continued side by side down the scenic pathway towards campus, their twinned bodies trading more cute glances and soft words. As the alcohol continued to work its way through Allison's system, she found herself warming to Josh's teasing. For brief moments, it actually felt like she was talking with another her — and it was empowering, to say the least. When Allison reached out to grab Josh’s identical hand, he happily obliged.

“So,” Josh asked at one point, “I take it this little experiment is working wonders?” He bit his lip and flashed Allison a coy, flirtatious glance. Allison could only giggle and avert her gaze, nearly overwhelmed by this confusing, alien sense of confidence rushing through her.

“I can’t say I’m very put off by it,” she admitted, squeezing tighter on Josh’s hand. “It’s nice to actually see how sexy I am first hand.” The word slipped from her lips before she could catch herself — 'sexy' wasn't usually a term in her vocabulary, let alone one she'd use to describe herself. And yet, here she was. There was an allure there, deep down, as she grew fonder of this other Allison she walked beside, and of course to the gentle boy who inhabited the body underneath.

She wasn't exactly sure when Josh had reverted back into his normal body, but by the time they made it to her building, he was the tall, strapping young man from the party once again. Neither really took an initiative in the kiss goodnight, but without words the two had come together in a passionate liplock on the lawn outside Allison’s dorm. "Come with me," she whispered into Josh's lips, before leading him inside and upstairs into her room.

With the door shut behind them, Allison took no time to pull Josh's body against hers, capturing his lips again in a heated embrace. She let her hands explore up his back and lace through the hair on the back of his scalp. She had never felt more attracted to anyone ever before, and when the normal voice in her head would tell her to panic and flee, she ignored it and kissed him with even more fervor. She felt his hands exploring down the small of her back, flirting with her thighs underneath her skirt, and all she wanted was for him to go further and further with her body.

The momentum pushed Allison deeper into the moment, raking her nails against Josh's arms as she spun their bodies, pinning Josh against a wall and using her hips to hold him in place. That's when the fire in the pit of her stomach ignited, compelling her to speak the words. "Josh..." she whispered between kisses. It didn't quite make sense, the compulsion, but it felt impossible to ignore. "Josh, be..." It was a voice Allison couldn't quell. She needed to tell him what she wanted. She deserved it.

"Josh, be me."

Allison pulled Josh into another wet kiss before he was able to lean back and look her in the eyes, "What do you mean?"

She looked at him with hunger in her eyes. "I mean it," she spoke softly, "Can you be me again? For...this?"

The boy stared blankly at her for a few moments, trying to process the words coming from the girl's eager lips. Slowly his look of bewilderment shifted into a devilish grin. "Allison, you're serious?"

"Don't over analyze," she smirked. "Just... can you give me what I want?"

Josh let his actions speak for themselves. His body began to shrink to Allison's height, his clothes re-materializing to match her tank top and pleated skirt. Within a few seconds, the two stood more identical than twins.

Allison let the silence linger, staring at the clone in front of her and letting herself accept the challenging feelings flooding through her core. It was an attraction, inexplicable and uncanny, but real and palpable nonetheless. Allison’s gaze slowly analyzed the body of this duplicate, all matching her own, inch for impossible inch — and swept in a rush of emotions, she let herself indulge. “I’m so… beautiful,” Allison formed the words on her lips.

She shouldn't want this, but she did. Closing her eyes, Allison stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on the lips of her double.

In the moment that followed, Allison found her mind overrun by a convocation of fears — worries that someone would find out about this moment, and spread rumors about how she had only used Josh for the chance to make out with herself. The gossip would be incorrigible.

But after a few seconds, Allison felt the anxiety evaporated into thin air, leaving simply the sensation of the moment to envelop her. She focused on the soft, sweet feeling of the identical lips against her own. She had unconsciously brought up her hands to squeeze the waist of her double, and found herself in awe at the sensation — she let her weight shift forward and meet the matching body before her. It was bizarre kissing someone her own exact height, but their forms still meshed so perfectly together. Seamlessly, the two pulled back from the liplock and stared into identical eyes.

"How... how was it?" Josh asked in her voice.

Allison smiled, "I liked it. A lot."

Josh offered a matching smile in return. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do—"

Allison cut him off with a powerful, silencing kiss, ferociously wrapping her arms around her double. Mouths were opened and inviting, hands were vigorous as they pined for more exposed flesh. Allison had never found herself wanting anything — anyone — more than she did in this moment. She found her hands reaching down underneath the skirt of her clone, splaying fingers to explore the skin of her own backside, and feeling a surge of unfathomable confidence that her own matching body was as truly irresistible as the one had the chance to explore first hand.

The two bodies soon found themselves in Allison’s bed, deeply making out on top of the covers. Josh trailed kisses down her neck as Allison reached her hands up underneath Josh’s top, steering him to behave in precisely the right way. “Act like me,” she moaned, “Just like me. I want this to feel real. I want to fuck myself.”

The lust drove her further and hotter and closer; she let her fingers strip off the clothing from Josh’s identical body, she let her tongue worship the curves and crevices of her clone. She would moan between kisses, “Allison… yes Allison,” her own name springing through whispers and gasps across her lips.

Through the spiral of adrenaline and hormones, Allison found a moment of reflection when Josh had finally shed his last article of clothing, kneeling above Allison pinned beneath him on the bed, showing to her every minute naked detail of her own body. Allison mulled only briefly on the sheer absurdity, and considered writing off the whole encounter to the aftermath of a reckless drunken party — but instead, she smiled, and watched Josh mirror the grin in return on an identical, beautiful face. “Come here,” Allison whispered, reaching up hands to pull her double down into her embrace — two forms, perfectly matched, coming together in a kiss lasting hours upon hours, until the two found sleep in each other’s matching arms.

When morning finally came, slow and warm, Allison knew even before opening her eyes that the body holding hers was Josh’s through and through, no longer impersonating her shape. “Are you awake,” Allison asked softly, listening for subtle changes in the boy’s breathing to give her a clue.

“Mhmm,” he whispered. “How did you sleep?”

Allison rolled over in bed to look upon the real face of the boy, sweet and strong — so unlike her own. The two traded soft, morning words, asking about the day to come. Eventually, Josh was able to spin the conversation back towards his big question from the night before. “So,” he asked bashfully, “About being my girlfriend…”

Allison paused, and smiled, and leaned forward to kiss the boy she had spent the night with. She wanted to say yes. “You’re still okay with this?” She asked hesitantly, “Knowing that after last night, I apparently may have a bit of a thing for...myself?” It was strange to vocalize that thought, but it didn’t feel worth hiding.

Josh smiled. “Allison, last night, I don’t care what you happen to find yourself interested in. As long as you’re open to being with me — as me — then I want to make this work.”

“I want it,” she spoke, sliding closer to Josh underneath their shared blankets. “I want this, with you.” All Allison could focus on was the warmth of Josh’s embrace, as they rolled together in bed, peppering each other with sweet kisses once again. Not even a trace of anxiety remained inside the young woman, knowing now first hand how special she really was, and awaiting eagerly the next chance she’d have to feel the warm caress of her own kiss on her lips.


End file.
